Gods
During your adventure, you may find a god's altar. While at the altar, you can choose to worship the god it belongs to by raying. Be careful, though -- if you pray to a different god, you'll anger the one you currently worship. Praying while not at an altar will give you temporary hex protection and also uncurse any equipped items, and will also let you receive god gifts if you have enough favor. Being on good terms with your god can also net you bonuses to your abilities, skills, and special abilities. The types of benefits you gain from worship are different for each god. There are altars to all of the gods in the game located at the Truce Ground, this is the easiest way to gain a religion. Each god can be offered corpses or an item specific to that god to either claim an altar or raise your relationship with your god. Most corpses do almost nothing for raising relationship, but a high value corpse, or the specific item produces a message from your god as he/she/it takes the item. You can also forcibly take over another god's altar, but this requires offering items at that altar. You can potentially fail to convert the altar (usually if you attempt to do it with terrible offerings like average weight corpses or rotten corpses; preferred items rarely fail). Each time you fail, the other god will hit you with a negative effect, which could range from a long lasting hex to a negative mutation. Use the best possible sacrifice to do this, for highest favor gain and success rate. Favor "Favor" is your value of how much the god likes you, and what you need to get god gifts. In normal Elona, this is an entirely hidden stat, meaning you have to use a cheating method like EloSnack or memory editing, to figure out how much you have. Each god/goddess also has their own related skills and attributes, and the greater your favor with the god, the more they boost those skills and attributes. Since you can get the gifts and then change gods, the skill bonuses are the best reason to stick with one specific god - Lulwy's favor, for example, boosts speed. *Max favor = buffed Faith Skill x 100 + 25. *Requested God items (e.g. guns for Mani) = 25 favor. The quality of the offering doesn't seem to matter, so (for example) a junk stone and a diamond ore get you the same amount of favor with Opatos of Earth or Jure of Healing. *Raw corpses = 1 favor for every 0.2s it weighs, max of 50 favor per corpse. The reason we let our pets carry our cooler box. Since the max is 50 favor per corpse any corpse weighing 10s will give you max favor ex: A Big Daddy corpse weighs 50~ meanwhile an ice/fire ent corpse weighs 9.5-15s, so choosing a Big Daddy corpse Vs a Fire/Ice Ent Corpse won't make a difference in favor, but keeping the ent corpse will allow you/your pet to carry more. *Rotten corpses = 1 favor, always. *Cooked Corpses = 2 favor (because they always weigh 0.5s) *Rotten Cooked = 1 favor, always. *Converting an altar = offering favor x 5 (so always convert with the best sacrifice you can.) *Scroll of faith = 0 if cursed, 75 if not cursed. *Cursing or blessing offerings or altars affects nothing. *Failing to convert an altar loses you no favor. *Praying lowers total favor by 15%. *If your God becomes indifferent to your gift, that means you are at your current capped Favor. There is also another stat that determines if you have offered enough to be able to pray and receive blessing. You must have a favor above 200 and make roughly 4 to 6 offerings to be able to pray again; this is to prevent constant praying for healing/uncursing/unhexing. Rewards for Favor You need to pray when you have a full prayer charge (as detected by using the Nine Gods Sign) at these break values to receive your reward for your faith. *You get the first reward (pet) at 1525. (15 Faith) *You get the second (secret treasure/experience) at 2525. (25 Faith) *You get the 3rd (weapon) at 4025. (40 Faith) You'll get a special message when you become eligible for a gift, at which point you must pray to receive it. Raising Favor Quickly Stockpile a god's preferred items. With them you can go to Palmia or Noyel and do "Panic" and "Challenge" quests. The altars here are unclaimed, allowing a x5 offer bonus. IE: a gun for Mani will give you 125 favor. 33 quests and items later, and you'll have enough favor for the 3rd tier item, however you still need 40 Faith skill, good skill to spend PP for it. You can further speed up the process by setting fire to city altars with fire spells and potions. Do it during rain or have web/acid ground/potions to extinguish fire. When the altar respawns, it will be unclaimed, and you can claim it as you wish. Praying raying grants your character the following bonuses in exchange for 15% of your current favor favor: * Fully restores HP and MP. * Removes most hexes. Some hexes, such as Punishment, cannot be removed via prayer. * Removes most volatile status effects (e.g. blind, confusion, dim). Also removes sleepiness. * Grants 54 turns of holy protection with a power of 182. Its duration and power is not affected by favor or faith. List of heavy corpses *Alien - A good, albeit risky, way to raise favor with any god is to encourage the growth of an alien infestation in Palmia to gain a steady stream of alien corpses. * Tyrannosaurus * Big Daddy * Fire ent * Ice ent * Wyvern * Drake * Mass Monster * Giant (cyclops and titan) * Dragon * It is also possible to make a corpse heavier using a cursed Flying Scroll. List of Gods and rewards More testing needs to be done, but it appears the bonuses gods give to their attributes are about 1 point for every 4 or 5 points of faith while your gifts are indifferent. Lulwy with 20 faith, granted 4 perception and 5 speed. With 70 faith, 15 perception and 20 speed was granted. So interestingly, the faith skill gives better returns, stat wise, as it increases. This is probably the best way to raise speed in the long term, as long as you don't frequently pray. But for other skills and stats (And even in the short term for speed, since one spirit cloth item equates to 20 faith) you're probably better off spending your coins and skill points somewhere other than Faith. Switching Gods You can switch gods by praying at another gods altar, this will however anger your current god. At the Festival of Jure, you can switch to Jure without penalty. Penalties *10,000 turns of the Punishment hex **-20 speed **-20% PV **Death and Holy Veil do not remove or negate it. Keep in mind that you may only have two god pets at any time, and acquiring another pet reward requires abandoning an existing one. The exception to this is if you breed a copy of a god pet at a ranch and abandon the one you have. This is probably because the copy does not count as a member of your party, thus, doesn't count for the 2 god pet limit. Changes in Elona+ Yacatect of Wealth As mentioned above, Yacatect of Wealth is a new god that was added in Elona+. Worship changes The benefits for worshiping gods have remained largely unchanged. *Worshipers of Kumiromi no longer get seeds from rotten corpses and instead recover 1 point of stamina per every other turn. Kumiromi also will no longer accept seeds as an offering. *Worshipers of Jure can use a slightly changed Prayer of Jure. The changes are detailed in the Elona+ special actions page. *Worshipers of Itzpalt can no longer offer staves, but can instead offer the much more plentiful rods. *Worshipers of Mani can no longer extract minerals from traps and instead receive an automatic +10% bonus to damage to all attacks. His second reward has been changed into Mani's gem stone of satellite shooter. A game imported into Elona+ with his previous reward will see it morphed into the Energy crystal of matrix instead, which retains the function of the Gem stone of Mani. *Worshipers of Lulwy can use a slightly changed Lulwy's Trick. The changes are detailed in the Elona+ special actions page. God Switching Penalty In addition to the vanilla penalties, you also receive -20% DV. God summoning The individual God NPCs, who were largely unfinished in normal Elona, have been completed in Elona+. They can be summoned with a wish, or with the prayer method listed below. They are considered friendly, but can be extremely dangerous if attacked. In addition to the occasional extra normal piece of equipment, they carry a copy of the third god reward as a weapon. When killed, they will drop a God heart, but will not drop the weapon. Additionally, the gods have another form similar to the God inside Ehekatl - hostile "inner gods" that appear and attack the player as soon as the original forms are killed. These even more powerful versions carry extremely powerful artifacts, and a unique special action, effect of which is usually devastating. They appear in the same space where the god was defeated. The new inner gods are: To remove the normal gods after a summoning, nteract with them and select Remand. Inner gods cannot be remanded. Favor A new item called the nine god sign was added, which is received when praying to begin worshiping a new god. You can press to determine your current and maximum piety. It will also reveal your "PrayCharge", which must be at 100% for a prayer to work. Offerings Mixing ( ) a bottle of antiseptic into a corpse will prevent it from rotting; however, if you give it to a pet who is hungry, the pet will eat it. A new food item, the Coconut crab was also added. If you are a worshiper of Ehekatl, offering it raises favor by 60, regardless of whether it is cooked or rotten. Truce Ground summoning A God can be summoned during the month of November at the Truce Ground. To accomplish this, you must be a worshiper of that god, and have enough favor for their third gift (4025 or more). They will appear after praying. This prayer will both summon the god and award you the gift if you have not received it before, which can be useful to save time spent on gathering sacrifices. It is important to note that only one god can be summoned for the entire month of November (and essentially for the entire year) using this method, so choose wisely. Special reward If you speak to them while you have enough favor to receive their god weapon, they will give you their special reward. The individual artifacts are listed above under the Personal Gift category. Keep in mind that if you are using the Truce Ground summoning method mentioned above instead of a wish, your favor will be reduced by 15% after the prayer, i.e. if you had 4025 favor when summoning, you will have ~3421 and the summoned god will not award you the item when you talk. You can prepare for this by either saving up a lot of favor before praying (~4700+), or, if your Faith skill is not high enough, by bringing extra sacrifices to regain the lost favor after the god is summoned. Home invitation If your house is Rank 1, an option to invite them to your home will also appear when they are spoken to. They will appear on the first floor of your home, and will not act differently than if they were summoned with a wish. There seems to be no other benefits for doing this. To remove them, nteract with them and select Remand. God pets The limit of the number of god pets you can possess is changed to one-tenth of your Faith, with a starting limit of 2. This may be increased by equipment. However, the limit can be avoided by depositing the pets in a discarded ranch. Once the pet is prayed for, you can take as many of the pets out of storage as you like. All god pets also receive an evolution for the new pet evolution system. Specific details are in the Pet Evolution page. Mani's android loses it's Boost special action, and instead gets the cArmour bit, reducing physical damage received to 1/4. Additionally, the android now has a different sprite depending on sex, which is shown here. Changes in Omake Abilities The following worship abilities are affected by current favor: * Kumiromi's Recycle * Lulwy's Trick * Opatos' Shell * Ehekatl's School of Magic * Mani's Decomposition Special Action For worshipers of Mani, wielding a firearm allows the use of Rapid fire special action, a ranged version of swarm. Mani of Machine The AI for Mani of Machine has been changed to cause it to attack from far, use Mani's Decomposiiton and no longer use the special action MewMewMew!. Changes in Omake Overhaul Omake overhaul brings several additions to gods. It adds food blessing, invokable god miracles, NPC converting, 2 custom gods, and a custom god system. Food and scrolls of faith can be blessed by dropping them onto an altar and raying. All eligible items on the altar will be blessed. Players can now check information of the god they are following It it now possible to check on information of the god PC is currently following at anytime. The default shortcut key is . However, you can copy paste the following key_godinfo. "P" into /omake_config.txt and change P to whichever shortcut key as wished. Food All food (not potions) can be blessed by gods, and eating food blessed by gods will slightly increase potentials of some attributes. In Omake Overhaul, potential gain is severely reduced unless your hunger level is below satisfied after eating. This was changed in oomSEST so that the amount of potential gained is increased when your hunger is at hungry or lower before eating. To bless a food by a god, rop food on an altar and ray. However, this does not work on foods that are already blessed. In addition, there is a low chance randomly generated food may be blessed by a god. Which god it is blessed by depends on the following situations below. It is also rarely sold at vendors, depends on the shopkeeper's faith. Deity blessed Special Steamed Meat Buns have unique effects. Food blessed by a god is named as "a (name of the god) blessed (food name)". For example, "a Mani blessed corpse of beggar". Scrolls of Faith Scrolls of faith can be blesesd by a god by ropping it on top of an altar and raying. Scroll of faith blessed by a god will have a name format similar to "a (god's name) blessed scroll of faith". They can be given to NPCs to convert their faith. This is notably useful to convert high rank bakers and other food selling shops to have them stock food blessed by gods. Custom Gods Omake overhaul adds two new gods, both implemented with the custom gods function. (Note: some of their aspects are hardcoded.) Miracles Miracles are powerful Special Actions invokable by players when they have earned lots of favor with their god. To invoke a miracle: * Have lots of favor (above faith skill level 66.66). * Forcibly saves when used. * After activating, becomes unusable for a while (same as when praying to god). * After activating, praying is disabled for a while (same as when praying to god). * After praying, skill cannot be activated for a while (same as when praying to god). * After activating, player's favor takes a small hit (1/3 as much as when praying to god). * Attack type skills are limited to certain weapon types and can only be used on weapons of godly quality or higher. Category:Deities Category:Religion